The unlucky sisters
by TheChia
Summary: When she came home, her sister was crying. Hugtto Precure, girlslove, hints of incest


"I'm home~"  
She didn't get any answer. She knew her parents were still at work, but there were other residents of the house.  
 _"Maybe they have other plans today..."_ she thought to herself while going to her room.  
But just when she passed the door next to her own, she heard a sound.  
She decided to knock on the door. "Kotori, are you there?"  
No answer.  
Slowly, she opened the door and peeked inside the room.  
Kotori was inside, lying face-down on her bed.  
"Kotori! Are you okay?" She just needed a few seconds to cross the room, sitting down on the bed.  
The other girl looked at her, tears streaming down her face. "Onee-chan..."  
Hana gave her a tight hug. "What's wrong?"  
Kotori just cried on her shoulder, hot tears drenching her shirt.

After a while, she calmed down.  
"What's wrong?" Hana repeated her question.  
"Onee-chan..." Kotori's voice was still trembling a bit, and there were still little teardrops in her eyes, but she seemed a lot more collected. "I think... I got dumped..."  
"Dumped?" It took Hana a moment to understand "As in, love troubles?"  
A nod.  
"Mechokku!" Hana was visibly surprised, but calmed down after a moment. "Don't you think...you're a bit too young for that?"  
This made Kotori pout a bit. "I'm not that much of a kid, you know..."  
"Ah...sorry..." Hana looked apologetic. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
Kotori thought about it. Then, she gave another nod.  
"That could be helping..."

After taking a deep breath, Kotori looked at her sister.  
"You know, there's that one classmate...a person who seems very reliable, even though we're so young..."  
Hana nodded, signaling she listened.  
"And, well, how do I put it..." Kotori made a pause, thinking about her next words. "We became friends, but...I wanted to spend more and more time with that person..."  
More nodding from Hana.  
"But when I invited that person to spend some time after school, they always said they have other things to do, and today..." She started crying again, clinging to her sister. "Today, I learned that person is now dating an older girl."

Hana waited for her to calm down again, still holding her in a tight hug.  
It took a few moments, but eventually, the sobbing stopped. She took it as a sign to continue the conversation.  
"Your heart really hurts, right?"  
Kotori, her face still at Hana's chest, gave a single nod. "It does..."  
"I know exactly how you feel..." Hana's voice became a bit sad.  
Kotori looked up at her. "You do?"  
This time, Hana was the one to nod. "I do"  
"Can you..." Kotori's question was a bit insecure. "Can you tell me...about it?"  
"Well...it's a little embarrassing..." Hana scratched her head. "I'll tell you, but..."  
"But?"  
"You have to tell me first...What kind of guy did you fell in love with?"  
Kotori blushed. "I told you...a reliable person who thinks of others first..."  
"That's all? Just 'a reliable person'?"  
Hana's comment made her sister angry. "Well, sorry, I can't help that she is..." she stopped.  
"She?" Hana's jaw dropped. "You fell in love with...a girl?"  
Kotori looked down, hiding the intense reddening of her face. "It's...It's Emiru-chan..."  
"I see..."  
"What about you?"  
"Well..." Hana scratched her head. "It's pretty much the same for me..."  
"A classmate? A girl?"  
"Yeah... "  
Kotori thought about it for a moment. "Is it Saaya-san? Or Homare-san?"  
"Well, actually..." Hana's cheeks got a little red. "Both..."  
"Both?! You mean...both of them, at the same time?" Kotori was no less surprised about her sister's confession.  
"Yeah...I kinda wanted to wait until i could choose one of them...but now they're already a couple..."  
This made Kotori laugh a little, which annoyed Hana.  
"What? Do you think it's funny that I lost both of my loves to each other?"  
"No, it's just...we really are a pair of unlucky sisters."  
"Guess we are." Hana smiled at that thought.

For a few moments, they just smiled at each other, saying nothing. Then Kotori took the word again.  
"Onee-chan..."  
"What is it?"  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Well, you know...For being here for me and listening to my troubles."  
Hana gave her a big smile. "Everything for my cute little sister~"  
Kotori just hugged her in response.

Once again, they stayed like this for a few moments.  
"Say, Onee-chan..."  
"What?"  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
"Sure!"  
"Then...could you please close your eyes for a moment?"  
"Uh...okay...?" Hana did as she was told.  
Suddenly, she felt a soft pressure on her lips, lasting a few seconds, then going away. Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Kotori...Did you just...?"  
Kotori put a finger on her lips to make her shut up. "This is now our secret. Don't tell anyone about this. If you keep quiet, maybe you can get some more. Okay?"  
Hana just gave another nod.

* * *

 _Just a short idea I got from a friend.  
_ _Disclaimer: You know the stuff, I still don't own Precure or the characters...*sniff*_


End file.
